Of Devils and Proposals
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Eun Sang really shouldn't be making deals with devils like Young Do, but it isn't like his giving her the option to say no.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**|Of Devils and Proposal|**

"Cha Eun Sang. I'm glad you accepted my invitation," Young Do greeted, his deep voice smooth and inviting. She was yet another welfare student who possessed too much pride for her own good. This one however, was someone he could use for much more fruitful pursuits than running her out of the school. It wouldn't benefit him in anyway.

The charm in his manner and words despite the fact that he'd threatened her to gain her audience was perhaps the most unsettling thing about him. Arms and legs crossed as he leaned against a table in casual grace. "Did I have a choice?" was her reply. She couldn't let him break her, could she? Because once he did, then he would be able to walk over her like he did Joon Young. He terrified her, but she needed to hold strong to survive.

"Everyone has a choice. You made one to come and avoid unpleasant consequences," ah, that fire. Joon Young had it when he started Jeguk, defiant to him. But, just like him, Eun Sang would do as he wanted. Heck, she had already bent to his will by coming to him, hadn't she? "I have a proposal. Would you like to hear it?" Pushing off the desk, he approached her. He had to give it to her; she had one heck of a backbone. She was able to still meet his eye when many would have looked away, and didn't even flinch when he began to approach her. _This might actually end up being more interesting that I anticipated._

His movements were deliberate, stalking like a hunting cat stalking it prey eyes not leaving hers for a second. She should have looked away, but she was frozen under his perverse spell. "Using me against Kim Tan is useless. Between me and him is nothing," she told him. It was already a battle to break ties with Tan, without Young Do trying to use her as a weapon against him in whatever war they were engaged in.

"Don't take yourself too lightly," he contradicted, stepping uncomfortably close to her invading her space until he was towering over her. This was the time she stepped away from him wasn't it? Yet she remained firm, despite the stiffening of her body, and slight trembling. She was scared, but not enough to move away. Yah, this was getting more interesting by the minute. "For now, you are weakening Kim Tan. He likes you, right? This approach will be less painful for you. Don't you want to hear it?"

She wanted to step back, but her knees were too weak to listen to her. "If I say no?" she asked, her voice shaking terribly no longer able to hide the fear, as he circled her.

"Do you want to find out?" He laughed. It was ridiculous for her to even think of it. "You want to get out from under the chairman's thumb, but Kim Tan coming to look for you won't let you escape. I can help you, but you will agree to what I say." He wasn't completely sure about her affections for Kim Tan. The punk was completely smitten, but Eun Sang wasn't as obvious. Were her affections deep enough to defy him, or were they a passing whim that could be manipulated in his favor.

"Even if I don't, you'll force my hand."

"Good you understand," he stopped behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "From now you are mine. No one can pick on you but me. Since it's like this, I will protect you from everyone even Kim Tan."

She shivered involuntarily. "What do you want in return?" This wasn't as easy as he was saying. He didn't do anything for free. Part of her didn't want to even think too deeply on what he would ask of her.

"You will eat with me, you will answer my calls and messages and you will come to me when I ask," the thing about doing something many times, is that it became a habit. When she continued doing as he said it would become a habit, and she would come without calling. By then Kim Tan would be a forgotten memory, he would have stolen the woman in his heart. Tan took his mother, Young Do would take the woman he loved and she would do it willingly –eventually. "You have until tonight to answer me," sliding the note into her blazers pocket, "8pm don't be late, I don't like eating cold food." With that he left.

Her legs finally gave way and she collapsed against a nearby desk, breath escaping her as tears of defeat balanced in her eyes. There was no choice. She was trapped. On one side was Kim Tan, who she had been attracted to and maybe still liked, but his father held an axe over her head ready to drop it should she accept Tan. The other side was Young Do who would probably terrorize her, like he did Joon Young should she not accept his terms. Whichever way she went she would be under someone's thumb. She couldn't even escape, because she couldn't leave her mother behind.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

At 8 sharp came the knock on his door like clockwork. _Well at least she was punctual_, pulling the door open with a smirk. "Right on time, Transfer student," he greeted, stepping aside to allow her to enter the room.

Eun Sang knew the moment she crossed the threshold, there was probably no going back. He didn't seem like the type that would let it happen. The hold she had on her bag strap tightened as she tried to force herself to take a step forward, even though it would be smart to turn and walk away. With a release of a calming breath she walked passed him into the room. She forced herself not to jump when the door clicked shut, closing them off from the rest of the world. "I have a few conditions," she informed him when she regained the only bit of nerve she had left; he settled in one of the seat at the table where the food was served.

"Do you think you have that much? Don't mistake me for Kim Tan," This wasn't what he'd expected. Her coming here fully compliant to his direction was what was meant to happen, not to have demands as if she still had a choice in the matter. Was she going to be that hard to break? Maybe he'd been too soft in his words for her to think she could be defiant.

This was all she had left and she wouldn't back down. She was already giving him too much; she wanted to hold onto something. After all the rest of her existence was under someone else's control after all. "I have work. You cannot call me during that time. If you do, I won't come."

Why was it curiously fascinating and as well as irritating that she was defying him. The latter made sense because his rules were to be followed and not question, but her defiance fascinated him which was new. But he needed to reset boundaries; she needed to understand who was in control. "Transfer student, are you trying to provoke me. My rules are your law, and you'll follow them. Are you really that interested to find out the consequences?"

Even if he had that half smile on his face and a playful tone, there was still a dangerous edge that told her to tread carefully or the careful balance would be tilted unpleasantly. "You have control of everything else. Can't you give me this much? I will come every other time, just not those times. If you take revenge for it, fine but this won't change." She changed tactic, he had to have an appeal to a pleading woman right? He couldn't be so cold hearted to not even consider that right?

He bit his lip, mildly impressed. She was pleading yet forceful. Complete change of tactic from the previous head strong one. A false show of submission so he would think he was in control, when really he was doing exactly what she wanted. Was she more devious than he had originally thought? Had he misjudged her? It was then he caught it, a fidget at his silence that couldn't be force even if she tried. She was unaware. Maybe she could be much more than just a pawn.

She was startled when he abruptly got to his feet gliding toward her, unconsciously forcing her to take a step back in fear because perhaps she'd broken that delicate balance. Her sense of direction marred, her eyes remained on him as he approached her. It was only brought to her attention when the back of her knees hit the bed and she toppled over. Eyes closing as she awaited the inevitable strike.

He maybe a lot of things, Young Do openly admitted it. But he was neither a rapist nor someone who would hit a woman. Her eyes closing expecting the worst from him stung, because it meant she expect the absolute worst of filth from him. But even with that he needed to reset those boundaries. Leaning in close he took her chin gently and tilted her face toward his. "Open your eyes, Cha Eun Sang," it was more of a coax than an order, which seemed to work eventually as her eyes fluttered open. Eyes startled to find him so close.

He was close. Too close for comfort, piercing eyes looking directly into hers pining her in place. The hold on her chin wasn't threateningly pinching; it was deceptively gently which, was even more nerve racking. She honestly didn't know what he was thinking or what he'd do next, her heart beating fast in anticipation rather than fear.

"You should be proud, you've managed to intrigue me," he confessed biting his lip. "But, if I grant into your request. There's going to be more I ask in return. Are you sure this is what you want?" just to startle her his eyes slid to her lips before returning to her eyes, only to see the bloom of a blush on her face mixed in with outrage and fear in her eyes.

"What do you want in return," it honestly felt like she was selling her soul to the devil. But, if he thought she was some sort of call girl, he was certainly mistaken. She'd kick him harder than he'd ever been kicked, consequences be damned.

|**The End**|

**Author's Note: **This is a snippet of an idea I had: What if Young Do hadn't been so elementary and had set out to win Eun Sang's heart from the start, to get back at Kim Tan and help her bring out that fire. If you'd like to continue it from this point, you can. Just PM me and inform me that you are.

As for _The Queen of the Game, _I'm stuck writing one scene. I had hoped to post it today, but it looks unlikely. But, I'll try my best with it.

Hope you liked this anyway.


End file.
